Gull Wing
The is a Keyblade found in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It can be found by speaking to Yuna, Rikku, and Paine in Radiant Garden after the Battle of 1000 Heartless. The Keyblade's design includes wings, and is named after the three girls who give it to Sora, who call themselves the "Gullwings". The Gull Wing is one of the weakest Keyblades found in the game, having a strength bonus of only +3 and no magic enhancement, but it has Experience Boost as its attached ability, which enables Sora to gain increased experience if he is in critical health. Acquisition During the Battle of 1000 Heartless, the Gullwings originally aided Maleficent in the hopes of obtaining treasure. After Maleficent and her Heartless were forced to retreat from Hollow Bastion, proving unable to overcome both Sora and the Nobodies that opposed them, the Gullwings were left without allies. Still wanting to be involved in the events, they took to Sora's suggestion to side with Leon after being told by Donald that Leon had treasure to offer. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy approach the Gullwings again later at the castle, they apologize for deceiving the Gullwings into helping Leon, who had no real treasure. The Gullwings had originally planned to take all of the party's treasure as payback for deceiving them. But instead they tell Sora that they heard from Leon how hard his journey is, and offer him a treasure chest. Inside is the Gull Wing Keyblade. The Gull Wing is one of the few optional Keyblades in the game; however, speaking to the Gullwings after the Heartless invasion is over is a requirement in completing Jiminy's Journal. Design The Gull Wing's appearance takes after the trio of young women by the same name. Its Keychain is the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes, the blitzball team that Final Fantasy X's Tidus and Jecht belong to, which was then reused as part of Yuna's Gunner dressphere, the symbol itself is attached to the weapon by the wrapping of Yuna's long ponytail from Final Fantasy X-2. It is attached to the Keyblade's hilt by a chain resembling the hilt of Paine's sword, particularly the spade design where the handle meets the blade (originally a spade-shaped skull in Final Fantasy X-2). The guard is made from two feathers that were once a part Rikku's outfit in Final Fantasy X (tied to the end of the two braids protruding from the base of her hair), while the blade is made from the bows seen on the arms of her Thief dressphere from Final Fantasy X-2. The teeth of the Keyblade is quite literally the wing of a gull, the mascot of the Gullwings sphere hunter group. The Gull Wing takes its name from the Gullwings, a group of sphere hunters that appear in Final Fantasy X-2, who are led by Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Video fr:Albatros (Keyblade) Category:Keyblades Category:Keyblades (Sora) Category:Kingdom Hearts II weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix weapons